


Kinktober Day 15 - Uniforms / Over Stimulation - Iwaizumi / Semi

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Boy AU, Bottom Iwaziumi, Consensual, Day 15, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Over stimulation, Top Semi, Uniforms, bad boy iwaizumi, cop semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEE!!!





	Kinktober Day 15 - Uniforms / Over Stimulation - Iwaizumi / Semi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diabloizm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabloizm/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEE!!!

“Could you, for once, not make my job harder?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, taking a last drag and flicks the butt  of his cigarette into a grate. “Well, if it weren’t for assholes like me, dickwads like you wouldn’t have a job, right? So really, who’s the altruistic one here?” 

“You have a twisted way of thinking,” Semi says, still jotting notes. 

As he writes, Iwaizumi glances up through dark lashes at the tall police officer and swallows against a dry throat. He may not like law and order but he appreciates a man in uniform… well,  _ his  _ man in uniform. Crisp, clean cotton with sharp lines, a perfect match to his sharper jaw, Semi is the prettiest cop he’s ever seen and he’s seen a lot. Oh to wreck that perfection, make it messy and debauched. He almost shudders at the thought. 

“Maybe I just missed you and couldn’t wait until dawn when you crawl back from the dredges of this shit hole,” he says, drawing out his pack of cigs along with his lighter only to have both disappear from his grasp in a moment. “Hey! What the fuck!” he snaps, springing from his leaned position on the alley wall. 

Semi tosses the items to the passenger side of his patrol car; “You know I hate those things.”

“Yeah but they’re not illegal! Give’em back!” Iwaizumi insists. 

“They are for you when I’m around. Stop whining, you can go five minutes without sucking on something.” 

Iwaizumi’s voice drops, a salacious smile replacing the scowl on his face. “Maybe you should just give me something else to suck on then.” He drops his gaze to below Semi’s belt and licks his lips. 

Semi rolls his eyes despite the wealth of heat bursting in his gut at the thought of Iwaizumi on his knees for him. 

They shouldn’t work, the pair of them, a literal bad boy and a cop. But Semi’s always been a sucker (pun not intended) for a man with tats and a “too cool for school” attitude, ever since he was in high school. 

Besides, much as Iwaizumi’s mouth around his cock is appealing, he’d much rather have him cuffed and at his mercy.   _ It’s a stupid idea Eita, you could get in a lot of trouble, fired even. _

He’s had this fantasy for a while; finding Iwaizumi in the hum of the city, cuffing him with his hands behind his back, or better yet, with arms and legs spread out over a bed, Semi doing whatever he wants to him while he can’t move. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about so  _ hard _ ?” Iwaizumi purrs in his ear, palming the front of his pants, a sigh escaping at the feel of his cock pressed against the material. 

Semi nearly drops his notebook and falls back against the side of his car. “Shit… stop…” He pushes back up, gets Iwaizumi off him. 

“Awwww, come on! I wanna know…” He steps back into his space, the lingering smell of his tobacco with an undertone of cologne filling Semi’s nose.

“We can’t,” Semi hisses, “don’t make me get rough with you.” 

“Oh but officer, I  _ want _ you to get rough with me,” Iwaizumi teases, though he does move back; “Assuming you even could.” 

Semi narrows his eyes.“I’ll show you rough, punk.” He snaps the notebook shut and nearly flings it to join the cigarettes and lighter in his car. Pulling out his cuffs, he grabs Iwaizumi’s wrist, twisting his arm behind his back as he pivots him to slam his face against the wall. 

Iwaizumi grunts against the impact. Usually it wouldn’t hurt so much  but his cheek is already cut from his earlier tussle. “Sheesh, you weren’t kidding,” he complains but his voice betrays his arousal. 

“You have the right to remain silent, I suggest you use it,” Semi growls, twisting the other hand to join its partner and clicks the cuffs into place. “Keep your hands here, understand?” 

“You tell me to shut up and then ask me a question… ugh!” Iwaizumi grunts as Semi twists his arms up higher, straining his shoulders. “Ok, ok!” He nods and the pressure releases. 

“See? You  _ can  _ stay in line,” Semi purrs, nipping the shell of his ear. His mouth trails down Iwaizumi’s neck, sucking his skin as he grinds his erection against his prisoner’s ass making him moan. Semi grits his teeth; he shouldn’t be doing this but he’s horny and it’s a slow night. Besides, Shirbau is more than capable of covering for him.  

Decision made, he pulls Iwaizumi away from the wall, opens the door to the back seat of his car and shoves him inside, not bothering to help him sit up properly. 

“Where you takin’ me?” Iwaizumi asks a bit breathless. 

“Somewhere it’s ok to make you scream.” 

* * *

 

“Hngh! Fu… fuck! Eita! Come on!” Iwaizumi’s face is red, his body sweat covered despite the cool of the night. Pressed uncomfortably and at an awkward angle against the door of his boyfriend’s squad card, he trembles as the feel of Semi’s mouth and tongue sliding around his oversensitive cock; he’s already cum three times tonight. 

But Semi doesn’t let up, keeps sucking his cock like… like… he can’t form a coherent thought let alone a comparison because fucking hell it’s just too much! “Ei.. ta… I can’t… I can’t anymore…” His muscles clench against the long fingers scissoring and stretching him, bucks his hips despite his own claims of needing a reprieve but it just feels so good when Semi tickles his prostate that he can’t help it. 

Semi pops off, wiping his mouth. “Sure you can, Hajime, you asked for this you know… you wanted me to be rough on you… punish you like the bad boy you are…” 

“No… please… no more,” Haijim pants. 

Semi tuts tuts, winces against the feel of his hardness still pressed against his clothes as he leans back up. “In that case, I guess it’s time for the other…” He reaches forward, maneuvering Iwaizumi’s pants off, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of his bad boy looking so thoroughly wrecked with his mouth hanging open and sweat rolling down his neck, his shirt a rumpled mess. His arms probably ache something fierce but he’s a tough boy. 

Slowly he unbuckles and removes his belt, tossing it to the front seat of the car where it bounces off to the floor, jangling as it falls. He unbuttons and pulls off his pants, sighing at the pressure release when his cock springs free. He folds them, neatly placing them on the front seat then removes his shirt and does the same with it; it wouldn’t do to get cum on on his uniform. 

Iwaizumi watches him, still working to gain his breath but it’s momentarily stolen at the sight of how hard and thick Semi looks like this. He licks his lips, wants to suck him off so badly but he know he won’t let him… not right now… not until he’s… 

The tearing of foil and pop of a cap confirms his suspicions.

“Wait… you just happen to have that with you?” Iwaizumi asks, his voice cracking thanks to the dryness of his throat watching Semi slowly stroking his condom covered dick, coating it with lube. 

“Confiscated,” Semi answers simply. 

“Wait, you’re fucking me with evidence? Now who’s the bad boy?”

Semi allows himself a small smile. “You make all the good boys bad, don’t you Hajime?”

“Only you,” Iwaizumi replies and it comes out much softer than he intended but it’s the truth. 

“Don’t go soft on me now,” Semi chuckles. Slicked up and ready for action, he pats his thighs; “Get up here, bitch.”

Iwaizumi narrows his gaze. “The least you could do is help me up, jerk.”

“I’ve seen your abs, Iwaizumi Hajime, you’ll be fine. Now quit stalling and start moving.” 

Grunting, Iwaizumi does as told, hauling himself up and shifting to his knees. It’s a bit of a stretch to crawl with his hands still restrained but he manages to get close to Semi who does at least help him straddle his thighs and guides him into position. He has to keep his head bent down so as not to hit the roof of the car. 

“Go slow, I stretched you as best I could but still, ugh!” Semi groans loudly as Iwaizumi takes his cock in one downward motion. “Fu… fuck…”

“That’s your job isn’t it?” Iwaizumi teases, through a sigh, leaning down to kiss him. 

Semi pulls away, grasping him by the collar of his shirt. “I’m gonna fuck you alright,” he grunts, setting a bruising pace immediately, his fingers digging into Iwaizumi’s hips for leverage to pull him down, increasing the level of penetration and teasing the edge of his prostate as he thrusts up into him.  

“Oh… oh!” Iwaizumi’s words and breath are stolen, the top of his head tapping against the roof as Semi fucks up into him making him bounce. He can’t even hold on, just has to trust that his lover will keep hold him steady, keep him safe. His arms are sore, the metal of the cuffs rubbing raw against his wrists and he’s sure to have some bruises after this but he doesn’t care, he wants marks from Semi. 

“Fu… fuck baby… god that feels good!” Semi moans. He tugs Iwaizumi forward, groans at the feel of the ring in his tongue brushing against his as he invades his mouth. 

They moan into each other, Semi still pumping up and down, his powerful leg muscles driving his cock deep into Iwaizumi’s willing body. It’s hot in the car, stuffy as their rapid breathing fills the cabin with carbon dioxide. The windows are cracked but the air outside is still and Semi feels his chest tightening just slightly in the thicker atmosphere. 

But it feels too good to stop and who needs to breathe properly anyway? 

Semi’s hand around Iwaizumi’s slowly firming cock, his strokes matching his thrusts makes him wince. “Fuck Eita! Too much! Too… damn it!”

“It’s not too much baby, you can take it, that’s a good boy, good… boy…” Semi punctuates his last words with even harder thrusts, his balls smacking against Iwaizumi’s ass. 

Iwaizumi can’t hold back anymore, tears leaking out from his clenched eyes sending dark trails of eyeliner down his cheeks. He gasps, meets his glistening eyes to Semi’s half hooded gaze. “Please… please… Officer Semi… come for me… I can’t… I can’t take anymore.”

Semi lets go of his collar, moving his hand to his neck and traces the side of it gently. “Ok baby, ok. But you gotta come for me one more time… come on… you can do it…” 

Iwaizumi cries out again as the friction of Semi’s fists against his dick increases, the sensation overwhelming as his ass gets punished by his cock. Self inflicted or not, he takes some solace in the fact Semi’s denied himself orgasm this whole time. He has nothing left, Semi’s literally drained him dry but the flutter in his stomach lets him know he’s gonna cum, even if nothing comes out of him. 

“Ah… ah… Ei… Eita!” His body convulses, his fourth orgasm rolling over him from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes. 

A moment later, Semi allows himself to positively erupt so violently he wonders if the condom can take the pressure. His hips stuttered, come to a stop as Iwaizumi collapses against him. They’re both breathing hard, sweat sticking their skin and the mess of their fucking tainting some of the back seat; Semi will have to have the car detailed tomorrow. 

Slowly, Iwaizumi lifts his head, his face inches from Semi’s who leans into kiss him gently. “You did good, baby,” he praises. 

Iwaizumi nods, slumping to the side. It’s a bit awkward getting disentangled from each other but finally Semi manages to unlock the cuffs, his face dismayed by the level of damage done to Iwaizumi’s wrists. 

“Shit, Hajime, I didn’t even think… fuck! Are you ok?” he asks hurriedly.

Iwaizumi slowly pulls his arms forward, wincing until the strain of his muscles moving the opposite direction from where they’d been held for so long. He blinks down at his wrists; they’re red, some scratches actually beyond skin deep but he nevertheless gives a slow, satisfied smile to Semi as he lifts his head. “I’ve had worse than this and you know it, baby, don’t worry.” 

Semi bite his bottom lip. “Yes, but... it’s never been because of me.” 

Iwaizumi finishes buttoning his pants, drawing the other into a firm embrace. “I loved it. Now get dressed and take me out to breakfast, you sadist.” 


End file.
